


Five Year Anniversary

by tethrasing



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tethrasing/pseuds/tethrasing
Summary: The Watcher's been kind of distracted today. Aloth is willing to let it go, but Xoti and Maia aren't.





	Five Year Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> for pillars prompts weekly #53 anniversary

“Pssst.”

 

Aloth inclined his ears slightly at Xoti’s whisper but didn’t look up from his grimoire.

 

“Pssst! Aloth!”

 

With a small, exasperated sigh, Aloth turned to look at where Xoti stood with Maia. Xoti gestured for him to join them. Aloth spared a glance at the Watcher; she was still engrossed in bartering with the Neketaka merchant.

 

Aloth carefully closed his grimoire and walked the short distance to his companions.

 

“Yes?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Well,” Xoti began, moving her lantern back and forth in her hands, “we wanted to…see, we’ve been wondering…”

 

“The Captain’s been acting weird today,” Maia stated bluntly, “Do you know why?”

 

“Maia!” Xoti chided before turning her attention back to Aloth, “Look, we know you and the Watcher go way back. She just seems kinda out of it today. We thought maybe you would know why.”

 

Aloth’s first reaction was to defend Brianna, but instead he thought about their words. Brianna had seemed more distracted than usual today. He didn’t have any idea why, though.

 

Aloth chose his words carefully. “I noticed her behavior as well, but I don’t know what’s causing it. She could simply be having an off day. As she hasn’t said anything to any of us, I suggest we let it go.”

 

Xoti wrinkled her nose. Maia looked unconvinced.

 

Aloth let out a long suffering sigh.

 

“I suppose I could speak with her about it privately?” he said.

 

Xoti grinned and nodded. Maia looked pleased.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Aloth had searched for Brianna all over The Defiant, finally finding her near Tekéhu’s usual spot on the deck. She stood with her back to the elf, looking out over the calm seas. The light evening breeze gently rustled her hair. Aloth was loathe to disturb her, but he had started to worry about Brianna after talking to Maia and Xoti.

 

“Brianna?” Aloth ventured.

 

The Watcher turned and rewarded him with a warm smile.

 

“Hey, Aloth,” she said, “You need something?”

 

Aloth clasped his hands together in front of him. “I was hoping to speak with you, if it’s not a bad time,” he replied.

 

“Nope, not a bad time. I was just…” Brianna waved her hand around near her head, “thinking. About stuff. We can talk.”

 

Aloth walked to stand next to her at the deck of The Defiant.

 

“That’s actually what I wanted to speak with you about,” Aloth began. Brianna turned to look at him. The intensity of her gaze struck him and he was momentarily speechless. _One of these days_ , he thought, _I will be revealed as the lovesick fool that I am_.

 

Aloth cleared his throat and continued, “You seemed somewhat lost in thought today. Distracted. I wanted to make sure everything was alright.”

 

Brianna turned her face back towards the sea. She was quiet for several moments.

 

“It’s the anniversary. Of the day we stopped Thaos,” she replied quietly, still not looking at him.

 

The two of them hadn’t discussed Thaos in many years. Not since Aloth had left to dismantle The Leaden Key. Aloth wondered if her feelings on how events unfolded had changed. When he had left five years ago, she was content, but not satisfied.

 

“I didn’t even realize until someone mentioned the date as we were leaving the ship. I still think about them, the Hollowborn that couldn’t return to their bodies. That’s…that’s a lot to have on my conscience,” Brianna admitted slowly.

 

“And what I did to Thaos...I still don’t know if that was the right thing to do. I was so _tired_. Was I even in my right mind? I just…I wanted it to be over, more than anything. I wanted him to be gone. Forever. Whatever that meant,” Brianna said, looking down at the ship’s railing.

 

When Brianna didn’t continue, Aloth decided to speak.

 

“Brianna, please believe me when I say that I know you did the best you could for everyone involved. I’m not just speaking platitudes; I know you did because I was there,” Aloth told her.

 

Aloth put a gentle, but grounding hand on Brianna’s bicep. “The fact that you still think about these events five years later is proof that you are a caring person. You didn’t blindly make decisions about Thaos or the Hollowborn souls. You cared about the consequences of your actions and the fact that you still feel regret over them speaks volumes.”

 

When Brianna turned her face to look at Aloth, her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you in my life, Aloth,” She smiled at him as several tears fell in rapid succession down her cheeks, “I don’t know if I believe everything you said, but it was nice to hear all the same. Thank you. I mean it.”

 

Aloth could feel his ears redden at her words.

 

“You’re quite welcome, Brianna,” he replied.

 

Brianna moved to envelope Aloth in a gentle hug. He could feel her press her face into the hair at his neck and he could feel himself blush even more.

 

Aloth silently thanked the force, be it the gods, fate, or something else, that brought Brianna and him back together.


End file.
